


Just Us

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Bottom Jack Kline, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jack, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Coming home after a long and dirty hunt always managed to lift Sam’s spirits. Especially when his mate tried his best to tackle him into the ground, the second Jack heard Sam coming home.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven and Hell Bingo Square: Free Space  
> ABO Bingo Square: Dasis/Fresh Bread/Pines  
> Kink Bingo Square: Domestic  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: ABO  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Fluff

Sam’s steps were loud and heavy on the metal stairs leading down into the belly of the bunker. He was tired, felt dirty and was sure he had dried blood in places where it didn’t belong. He wanted and needed a shower, followed by his warm and comfortable bed.  
  
There was a reason he hated hunting vampires — nothing but blood, blood and even more blood.  
  
Stretching his neck, Sam dropped the bag holding everyone’s weapon right before something barreled against his chest like a batter-ram.  
  
Laughing, Sam caught his over-enthusiastic mate and lifted Jack like the Omega weighted nothing.  
  
Jack struggled and tried to free himself, but Sam shook his head while still laughing and placed Jack back on his feet.  
  
“As much as I love your usually hello when I return, I’m bloody, dirty and really in need of a shower.”  
  
Jack frowned and started to check Sam for injuries, and the others weren’t of any interest in the Omega checked his Alpha’s wellbeing.  
  
Sighing, Sam allowed Jack his check-up and looked at his brother.  
  
  


Dean rolled his eyes and made a gagging face, but Sam only flipped his brother the bird. Dean was just jealous of his younger brother having a mate.  
  
Castiel growled and pushed Dean down the hallway while grabbing the bag with the weapons...only to nod in the direction of the showers with a knowing smirk.  
  
Rolling his eyes so hard, it should be hearable; Sam pried his Omega’s fingers from his chest.  
  
“Hey, come on, my Omega. I still need my shower. I can get clean, and you can make sure I’m back as good as I left, okay?”  
  
Jack looked up at Sam, and for a moment, his eyes burned like clear amber...and a warm feeling spread in Sam’s body.  
  
“Now, you _are_ as good as you were when you left.”  
  
Growling playfully at his mate, Sam picked Jack up, who squealed in surprise while Sam laughed and hid his face against his mate’s throat.  
  
Jack smelled of daisies in full bloom and the fresh scent of pines after a warm summer rain. The scent of warm bread clang to Jack’s skin as well and Sam was curious how his mate had entertained himself while they were gone.  
  
They ended up in the bathroom, where Sam carelessly dropped his discarded and dirty clothes on the floor. They were ruined anyway.  
  
The water was blissfully hot, and his mate’s hands were warm and careful while Jack searched Sam for injuries he had missed when the Nephilim had healed Sam.  
  
At some point, Jack took the shower gel from Sam’s hands with a growl that made the Alpha smile. His mate enjoyed his duty of cleaning his Alpha while Sam washed his hair thoroughly.  
  
When Sam felt warm and clean again, he switched the shower off, and Jack was fast to hand him a fluffy towel.  
  
Drying himself off, Sam didn’t bother with getting himself dry all the way and only rubbed his hair dry as good as he could before he brushed it out of his face.  
  
Wrapping his towel around his hips, Sam waited for Jack to be done as well before they walked back into their room. The smell of warm bread seemed to fill every hallway of the bunker.  
  
Once the door fell shut behind them, Sam was pushed in the direction of the bed by his mate and Jack used more than a bit of his Nephilim strength to get his Alpha in the course of the bed.  
  
Laughing, Sam let himself fall on his back on their soft bed, and immediately Jack crawled into his lap and pushed Sam’s towel out of the way.  
  
“I want you Alpha...I missed you.”  
  
Jack’s fingers were warm when he wrapped them around Sam’s length, giving his Alpha a firm squeeze before looked up at Sam.  
  
Nodding at his cock, Sam leaned back and crossed his arms behind his back.  
  
“If you want my knot, Omega, you have to take what you want, darling.”  
  
Jack grinned, his eyes glowing before he lifted himself up and over Sam’s already hard cock before he lowered himself.  
  
The towel was still wrapped around Jack’s lean hips, blocking Sam’s view of how Jack impaled himself on Sam’s cock, but the Alpha felt a rush of arousal of letting his Omega play with him like this.  
  
It was evident that Jack had missed his Alpha as he took his sweet time torturing his Alpha...but Sam didn’t mind and was already planning his Omega’s punishment for letting him wait so long.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
